


Smokes and ghosts

by thegreencarousel



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreencarousel/pseuds/thegreencarousel
Summary: One cigarette, two lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scene inspired by the shotgunning sequence in both LittleLynn's Breathe and VillaKulla's Desert Sand. Do check them both out, and also this drawing is for any writer who would like a bit of inspiration, you guys are the absolute best and without you I wouldn't have been able to come up with illustrations like this.


End file.
